


For Some Reason

by DChan87



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Attraction, Drabble, F/M, Humor, Teasing, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2018-04-25 11:08:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4958149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DChan87/pseuds/DChan87
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off a Tumblr prompt. "'For some reason, I'm attracted to you.' </p><p>'For some reason' Ash laughed. 'What do you mean, 'Some reason' Misty, I know EXACTLY why you're attracted to me, and it's all written over your face!'"</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Some Reason

"For some reason, I'm attracted to you."

"For some reason!?" Ash laughed. "What do you mean, 'Some reason?' Misty, I know EXACTLY why you're attracted to me, and it's all written over your face!"

Misty smacked him lightly on the top of the head. "There's that ego again," she said. As they've gotten older, Ash's ego has swelled up and down in waves that could be harmless one moment, to well, this, the next. "Ash, the casanova thing doesn't work for you. No one's going to be attracted to you if you're acting like a douchebag."

"A douchebag!?"

"Yes, a douchebag," she said while crossing her arms. Ash's ego-wave, which had already crested, calmed down. And so he sat down on the comfy chair in Misty's house by the Gym.

"So, um, why ARE you attracted to me?" he asked sheepishly.

"I. DON'T. KNOW." she said, blushing as if she was ashamed of herself.

"You don't need to be mad about it, Mist!" he said, trying to help.

She wanted to be flattered, she really did. But Ash was right. And, after all, he was right about his looks, he just went about it the wrong way.

"I know I'm attracted to you," he said with his own blush. "And I know exactly why."

"Why?"

"Because you're pretty," he said. "And you're cute when you're mad."

She got mad. And he didn't care.

"Stop trying to flatter me," she said, all while thinking of ways to get back at him.

Well, if this wannabe pretty boy insisted on drawing attention to himself, then she might as well notice!

"Well then," she said as she walked up to him, sitting on his lap and taking his chin in her fingers. "Now that I think about it, you ARE attractive."

"Uh, what?"

"There's that hair of yours," she said, running her fingers through his hair. "Those _muscles…_ and that adorkable little babyface of yours!"

"MistYYYYyyyyYYYY!"


End file.
